FFMemories in the Autumn (가을 동화)
by jhi.en kwang
Summary: Aku memeluk erat lututku. Dingin. meskipun ini bukan musim dingin. entah kenapa aku merasa kedinginan. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil membenamkan wajahku pada kedua nangis, aku hanya dapat menangis sekarang. Entah kenapa air mata ini tak pernah mau berhenti mengalir. ini sudah lima tahun.
1. Chapter 1

**Title ** : Memories in the Autumn

**Author** : J.H.I a.k.a Nurul Disandi Avogadro

**Length **: Ditentukan kemudian

**Genre** : Romance, Sad (tiap episode dapat berubah rubah)

**Cast** : - Jung Hwa In (OC)

- Shim Hyunseong Boyfriend

**Other Cast : - **Jo Kwang Min

- Lee Jeon Min

**Disclaimer : fanfiction ini murni pemikiran dari jerih payah khayalan otak saya. Jadi tolong jangan diPLAGIAT.**

**Sebelumnya mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang tercipta karena alurnya. Kalian juga mungkin akan merasa alurnya sangat datar. Tapi aku harap kalian menyukainya. Karena ini baru permulaan dan juga ini adalah Fanfic Kedua saya.**

******************* Happy Reading *********************

Pagi yang tidak begitu buruk untuk kota Seoul hari ini. Awan cerah menghiasi kota itu dengan matahari yang tersenyum begitu sempurna. Memberikan kehangatan pada siapapun yang lalu lalang di hari itu. Indah. Begitu indah. Terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi siapapun yang masih bernapas.

"Aishhh... anak ini. Lama sekali. Katanya mau datang jam 9 ini. Tapi sudah setengah jam lebih anak itu tidak muncul juga. Huh. Menyebalkan sekali,"gumam seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman kota.

"Hosh...hosh...,"deru napas terdengar sangat jelas terdengar dari mulut seorang _namja_ tampan seperti orang habis berlari.

"Yak... Kwang Min... bisa tidak kau tepat waku sedikit. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama. Kalau tidak kita akan terlambat ke tempat kerjaku,"semprot _yeoja_ itu lantang.

"Mianhae Hwa In ah. Aku lupa bilang padamu kalau aku harus mengantar hyung ku ke bandara dulu,"ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

"_Ne._ _Gwaenchana_. Lain kali kau harus bilang dulu kalau kau datang terlambat,".

"Siap bu sutradara. Hahahhaha,"sahut pemuda itu dengan tawa khasnya.

"Jangan tertawa kau,"ujar sang _yeoja_ dengan memberikan tatapan tajamnya "tidak ada yang lucu," lanjutnya lagi.

"_Ne._ _Ne._ _Arasseo_, aku tahu kau orang yang sangat professional. Makanya kau tidak ingin terlambat sekarang,".

"Hhmm.. begitulah. Bagus jika kau mengerti,".

"Ok. Baiklah,"sahut _namja_ itu "_kajja_ kita pergi,"lanjutnya sambil menarik lengan _yeoja_ itu.

**********SKIP**********

Hwa In POV

Pagi yang cukup bersahabat hari ini. Terlebih untuk diriku sendiri. Yup. Memang benar, ini adalah hari pertama aku bekerja sebagai sutradara di Seoul. Sebelumnya aku hanya menjadi seorang sutradara kecil di Gangnam. Sedari tadi aku sudah sangat lama menunggu kwangmin. Namun akhirnya dia muncul juga walaupun terlambat. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Dan kami sudah terbiasa bersama. Meskipun pada dasarnya dia sudah memiliki seorang _yeoja_ _chingu_.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_,"sapa seseorang mengetuk ruangan kerjaku.

"_Ne,_ _annyeonghaseyo_. _Nuguseyo_ ?".

"Ini saya, sekretaris Kim,"sahut orang itu luar.

"_Ne._ Masuklah,"ucapku ramah "ada apa ?"tanyaku kemudian setelah mempersolahkannya duduk.

"Begini nona Jung, pihak Mirror TV meminta saya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada anda,".

"Baiklah. Apa yang mereka katakan ?".

"Mereka bilang mereka sangat tertarik dengan naskah yang Kwang Min kirimkan 3 minggu yang lalu,".

"Hmmm... benarkah ? Lalu ?".

"Mereka meminta anda untuk menjadi sutradaranya,".

"_Mwo_ ? Apa mereka akan menjadikannya sebuah film ?"tanyaku setengah terkejut.

"_Ne._ Itu benar. Mereka bilang jalan ceritanya sangat bagus. Mereka sangat yakin jika dijadikan film maka akan mendapatkan rating yang tinggi,".

"_Jeongmalyo_ ? Pihak dari Mirror TV itu bilang begitu ? Lalu kenapa memintaku yang jadi sutradaranya ?".

"Hmmm... mereka percaya pada anda. Dia sangat berharap anda dapat menerima tawaran itu,".

"Hmm.. baiklah, akan kupikirkan lagi. Katakan bahwa aku akan menemuinya minggu depan,"ucapku ramah.

"Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan. Saya harap Anda dapat memikirkannya dengan baik, dan satu hal lagi, Anda disuruh bertemu direkturnya langsung,".

"_Ne._ _Gamsahamnida_."

********** SKIP*********

"_Mwo_ ? Benarkah ?"tanya kwangmin setengah terkejut setelah mendengar penuturanku.

"Yak, pelankan bicaramu. Disini restoran. Bukan hutan,"ucapku sambil menggetok kepalanya.

"_Arasseo_, _arasseo_. Bagaimana bisa ?".

"_Mollayo_. Yang aku tahu sekretaris Kim hanya mengatakan kalau pihak Mirror TV sangat tertarik dengan alur cerita yang kau buat. Tapi yang aku tak habis pikir kenapa mereka mengenalku ? Terlebih mereka menyuruhku bertemu direkturnya langsung".

"Oh..itu ? Aku mencantumkan nomor telponmu di belakang naskahku. Aku juga menambahkan sedikit tentang biodata hidupmu,"ucapnya tersenyum.

"_Mwo_ ? Kau mencantumkannya tanpa meminta izin dariku ? Aishhh kau ini,".

"Hahahha.. sekali kali tidak apa - apa kan jika aku melakukan ini. Lagipula ini kesempatan bagus untuk awal karirmu disini,".

"Baiklah. Gomawo. Kau sudah mau melakukan itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia percaya padaku. Aku kan bukan sutradara terkenal,".

"Hmm... aku tidak tahu. Aku rasa dia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk itu,".

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul hari ini. Setelah seminggu berlalu, aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan ke sebuah kantor pertelevisian yang menawarkanku menjadi sutradara kemarin. Aku melangkah pelan memasuki kantor mewah itu. Aku sangat terpana melihat dekorasi ruangan tersebut. Entahlah. Mungkin aku juga agak aneh dengan bentuk - bentuk cermin unik yang tertata di setiap ruangan. Tentu saja. Bukankah ini Mirror TV ? Wajar saja jika banyak cermin dimana - mana.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_," sapaku pada recepcionist di tempat itu.

"_Ne._ _Annyeonghaseyo_. Ada yang bisa kami bantu ?"tanyanya ramah.

"_Ne._ Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana ruangan direktur Lee ?".

"Oh... tentu saja. Tapi apakah sebelumnya Anda sudah memiliki janji dengannya ?".

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah memiliki janji sejak seminggu yang lalu. Apa dia sibuk ?".

"Hmm.. sebentar,"ucap recepcionist tadi sambil menekan tombol pada telpon disebelahnya. Ku dengar iya seperti berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Maaf Anda siapa ?"tanyanya padaku.

"Katakan bahwa aku sutradara jung mencarinya,"ucapku ramah.

"Baiklah,". Tak lama setelah itu diapun menutup telponnya dan kembali berbicara padaku.

"Tolong ikuti saya. Saya akan mengatarkan Anda ke ruangan direktur Lee,"ucapnya ramah.

"Hmm... baiklah,".

Akupun berjalan mengikuti recepcionist itu. Hingga langkah kami terhenti di sebuah ruangan mewah dengan dekorasi yang sangat unik. Tok..tok..tok... recepcionist itu mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut beberapa kali.

"_Nuguseyo_ ?" Terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam.

"Ini aku recepcionist Choi. Aku kesini mengantarkan sutradara Jung untuk menemuimu,".

"Ah baiklah. Suruh dia masuk,".

"_Ne._ Baiklah," sahutnya sopan "silahkan masuk sutradara Jung," ucapnya lagi padaku.

"Ah _ne._ _Gamsahamnida_ sudah mengantarkanku kesini,"ucapku ramah. "_Ne._"

Akupun masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Aku tersenyum dalam hatiku. Semakin kesini. Aku semakin banyak saja menemukan tatanan cermin dimana - mana.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_,"sapaku ramah pada sosok muda yang kini sedang membelakangiku.

"Ah..._ne,_ _annyeonghaseyo_,"ucapnya berbalik. Namun, betapa terkejutnya aku begitu melihat orang itu.

"Lee Jeong Min ? Apa kau benar Lee Jeong Min ?"tanyaku tanpa kehilangan raut keterkejutanku.

"_Ne._ Ini aku. Lama tidak bertemu sutradara Jung,"sahutnya dengan tersenyum.

"Ah, _ne._ Tentu saja,"balasku canggung.

"Yak. Kau duduklah. Jangan bertingkah canggung seperti ini. Kau seperti tak pernah mengenalku saja,"ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Hmm...baiklah,"ucapku kemudian.

"Lalu bagaimana ?"tanyanya setelah itu.

"Apa ?".

"Tawaranku kemarin. Apa kau mau menerimanya ?".

"Hmm...aku harus bagaimana. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah seorang sutradara yang terkenal. Sejujurnya aku tak mengerti alasan Kwang Min memasukkan biodataku di belakang naskah itu,"ucapku jujur.

"_Nugu_ ? Kwang Min ? Apa dia _namja_ _chingu_mu ?"tanyanya mengintrogasi.

"_Aniyo, _Dia sahabat kecilku. Kau ini. Tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja ingin mengetahui kehidupanku," sahutku seraya memberikan deathglare terbaikku.

"Ah...kau ini. Kau juga tidak berubah. Sejak SMP sampai sekarang ternyata kau masih saja suka memberikan tatapan seperti itu padaku. Aku kira setelah kita beda sekolah kau tidak akan menatapku seperti itu lagi,"celotehnya panjang lebar.

Yup. Dia adalah Lee Jeong Min, sahabatku sejak kelas 1 SMP. Namun, kami berpisah setelah kelulusan dikarenakan iya harus ikut orang tuanya pindah ke Perancis. Tentu saja, dia juga harus melanjutkan SMA disana.

"Yak... kau juga tidak berubah Lee Jeong Min,".

"Hahaha... sudah sepuluh tahun. Tapi sikap kita tak ada memiliki perubahan sama sekali,".

"_Ne._ Tak ada perubahan,"ucapku sambil tertawa.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi ? Apa kau bersedia ?"tanyanya kembali.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Aku bukan sutradara terkenal. Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil,"ucapku tertunduk.

"Yak... Hwa In ah. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak yakin seperti ini ? Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Terlebih juga jalan cerita yang dikemas oleh temanmu si Kwang Min itu sangat menarik,".

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ?".

Tentu saja berhubungan _babo_. Jalan cerita yang bagus dan dengan sutradara berbakat pasti akan menghasilkan kombinasi yang bagus pula,"ucapnya bersemangat.

"Hmm...begitu yah,"sahutku pelan "lalu ? Bagaimana bisa naskah itu sampai ke tanganmu ?".

"Beberapa minggu lalu manager No memberikan itu padaku. Dia bilang ada seseorang yang mengirimkannya. Dia juga mengatakan kalau alurnya sangat menarik dan menyuruhku membacanya lagi. Dan ternyata itu benar. Itu sangat menarik,"ceritanya panjang lebar.

"Oh..begitu rupanya,".

"_Ne._ Bagaimana ? Apa kau bersedia menjadi sutradaranya ?".

"Hmmm... baiklah. Akan ku coba,".

"Baguslah. Aku senang mendengarnya. Bagaimana kalau penggarapannya kita lakukan bulan depan ? Kau tidak keberatan kan ? Mengingat aku juga harus mencari para pemerannya,".

"Tentu saja tidak pak direktur,"ucapku dengan penekanan pada kata direktur.

"Baikalah. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita makan - makan dulu di restoran milik pamanku yang ada di seberang sana ?"ucapnya sambil menunjuk restoran yang tepat berada di pinggir jalan dan terlihat dari ruang kerjanya.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Hanya bersantai. Berbagi cerita tentang masa lalumu selama aku tak ada, bagaimana ? Hitung - hitung sebagai nostalgia tak disengaja," ucapnya dengan memasang wajah _puppy eyes_nya.

"Hmm... baiklah. Tawaran diterima,"ucapku kemudian.

"Yak, Hwa In ah, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang sutradara seperti ini ? Bukankah sebelumnya kau ingin menjadi penulis ?".

"Ceritanya panjang, aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana,".ucapku sembari menghela nafas panjang.

"Ceritakanlah, aku akan mendengarkanmu dengan baik,".

"Hmmm... begitu yah. Cukup kuat juga yah ternyata nyalimu ini,"ucapnya sambil menepuk bahuku pelan,".

"Hmmm... begitulah. Kau juga, ceritakan kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini,".

"Hmmm... sejak aku pergi ke Perancis, aku belajar banyak hal yang menyenangkan. Termasuk menjadi seorang pebisnis. Awalnya aku memang kurang yakin. Tapi disaat aku menceritakan pada _appa_, dia mendukungku dan memberi saran agar aku mendirikan stasiun tv itu,"ungkapnya panjang lebar.

"Hmmm... lalu ?".

"Apa ?".

"Sejak kapan kau kembali ke korea,".

"Dua tahun yang lalu. Aku memulai semuanya dari awal. Hanya sebuah channel yang tidak terlalu terkenal,"ucapnya sambil mengingat kenangan itu "tahu sendiri kan channel pertelivisian disini tidaklah sedikit,"lanjutnya lagi.

"Iya. Kau benar. Tapi aku kagum padamu. Kau sangat hebat. Baru dua tahun kau bisa membuatnya seperti sekarang ini,"ucapku berbinar.

"Hahahha... tentu saja. Sekarang kau mengakui kan kehebatan seorang _mirror prince_ ini,"ucapnya dengan kadar PD yang sangat tinggi.

"Ya... ya... ya... aku mengerti. Kau memang hebat penggila cermin.".

"Eh... kau bilang apa ?".

"Tidak apa - apa,".

"Aishhh... oh iya, kau ingat tidak kebiasaan kita saat SMP dulu ?".

"Hmmm... apa yah ? Aku lupa,"ucapku dengan polosnya.

"Itu tuh... disaat kita berlomba meniup permen karet. Aku selalu saja kalah darimu. Setelah itu kau pasti meledekku,".

"Hahhaha... aku baru ingat. Meskipun begitu, kita tetap saja menjadi sepasang sahabat,".

"Kalau dipikir - pikir kita dulu sangat konyol,".

"Iya. Aku baru ingat disaat kau membuang bekas kunyahan permen karet mu lewat jendela. Dan tanpa sengaja itu mengenai rambut Soyou _sonsaengnim_ yang sedang lewat,"ucapku sambil tersenyum - senyum.

"Hmmm.. sudah lama juga yah kejadian itu ?".

"Mungkin sudah sekitar 12 tahunan,"ucapku tersenyum "tak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat ya Jeong,"lanjutku kemudian.

"Sangat cepat. Dan sekarang sudah ada sutrada manis di depanku,"ucapnya menggodaku.

"Aisshhh... kau ini. Menyebalkan sekali,".

"Hahahha... kalau dipikir - pikir kau sudah berubah banyak Hwa In ah. Dulu kan kau seorang gadis yang sangat tomboy. Dan sekarang, kau terlihat sangat feminim dan elegan. Menjadi seorang sutradara lagi. Aku kagum padamu,"ucapnya seraya tersenyum dengan _eyes smile_ khasnya.

"Hahh... kau juga. Dibandingkan denganku. Kau jauh lebih sukses dibanding diriku,".

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Hwa In ah. Aku begini juga karena _appa_ku. Beda denganmu. Yang selalu mandiri dalam keterbatasan ekonomi. Kau mampu berdiri seperti ini,"sahutnya padaku "oh iya. Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu sekarang ?"lanjutnya dengan bertanya.

"Hmm... sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu aku pindah ke Gangnam. Tepatnya beberapa bulan setelah wisuda sarjanaku. Namun, 1 tahun yang lalu _eomma_ku meninggal. Kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku kembali disini. Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu Kwang Min dan juga dirimu,"ceritaku panjang lebar.

flashback 7bulan yang lalu.

"_Appa_... kau tidak apa - apa ?"seorang _yeoja_ manis berjalan mendekati sang _appa_. "Aku tidak apa - apa. Hanya saja stasiun kereta ini sepertinya tambah ramai sekarang,"ucap orang yang dipanggil _appa_ tadi.

"Iya juga yah,"sahut _yeoja_ itu "eh kau tidak apa - apa ?"ucap _yeoja_ itu sambil menoleh kepada orang yang ditabrak _appa_nya.

"_Ne._ _Gwaenchana_,"sahut orang itu sambil membereskan barang bawaannya tanpa menoleh pada sang _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Ah... _gamsahamnida_. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini,".

"Ah... _ne,_"sahut _namja_ yang ditabrak tadi sambil menoleh ke arah pembicara

"eh... kau ?"seketika saja _namja_ itu menatapnya sambil terkaget - kaget.

"_Wae_ ? Apa kau mengenalku ?".

"Yak... kau pikir aku sudah pikun eoh ?"ucap _namja_ itu sambil membuka kacamatanya dan sontak hal itu membuat kaget sang _yeoja_.

"Eh kwang ? Kwang Min ?".

"Iya. Aku Kwang Min. Kenapa ? Kau pangling melihatku yang setampan sekarang ?"ucapnya sambil menunjukkan tingkat PDnya yang sangat tinggi.

"Aish... kau ini. Sikapmu benar - benar tak berubah".

"Iya. Aku tidak berubah. Tapi kau sangat berubah,".

"Berubah apa ?".

"Kau semakin fashionista yah sekarang. Aku hampir pangling melihatmu. Kupikir kita tak akan bertemu lagi,".

"Yak...Kau pikir aku akan bunuh diri eoh ? Aishh menyebalkan,".

"Iya. Aku pikir begitu,".

"Aish...kau ini,"ucap _yeoja_ itu sambil menjitak kepala _namja_ bernama Kwang Min itu "oh iya, _appa_ masih ingat dengannya kan ?"tanya _yeoja_ itu sambil berpaling pada sang _appa_.

"Dia ? _Nugu _?"tanya sang _appa_.

"Dia Kwang Min _appa_. Sahabat kecilku dulu. Dia anak orang kaya disebelah rumah kita dulu. _Appa_ ingat kan ?".

"Ah...baru ingat sekarang. Kau tumbuh dengan sangat tampan. Maafkan aku yang sempat tak mengingatmu. Aku memang sudah pikun sekarang,"ucap _appa_ itu pada _namja_ yang diketahui bernama kwangmin.

"Ah.. ne _gwaenchana_ _ahjussi_,".

****SKIP*****

taman kota

"Hmmm...bagaimana hidupmu sekarang ?"tanya _namja_ bersurai hitam itu pada sosok _yeoja_ disampingnya.

"Hmmm... aku sudah menjadi sutradara sekarang. Walaupun bukan sutradara yang ternama,".

"Oh ya ? Hmmm. Menarik,".

"Begitulah. Eh... lalu kau sendiri ?".

"Aku sekarang menjadi seorang penulis naskah,".

"Benarkah ? Kerjasama dengan sutradara atau stasiun tv yang mana ?".

"Aku penulis bebas. Tidak terikat dengan siapapun. Aku hanya akan mengajukan naskahku pada sutradara atau stasiun tv yang tertarik saja. Lalu setelah itu aku akan menerima bayaran,".

"Eoh... kenapa memilih untuk tidak terikat ?".

"Tidak apa - apa. Kau tahu kan aku selalu ingin bertindak sesukaku. Aku takut akan sulit jika sudah terikat kontrak,".

"Hmm.. begitu yah ?".

"Iya. Eh. Kau sutradara kan ? Bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama ?".

"Eoh aku ? Bukankah kau ingin bebas ?"tanya _yeoja_ itu bingung.

"Hmm... tidak apa - apa jika bekerjasama denganmu. Kau kan sahabatku. Aku percaya kau sangat memahami kepribadianku,".

"Eoh... hmm...baiklah. Tapi jangan protes jika karya - karyamu tak bisa laku ditanganku. Tahu sendiri kan aku baru membuka kantor disini".

"Hahaha... aku percaya padamu,"ucap _namja_ itu "eh, selama ini kau membuat naskah sendiri atau bagaimana ?".

"Hmmm... karena aku tak terkenal aku selalu menulis naskah sendiri. Tak berani menerima naskah dari orang lain karena takut mengecewakan,".

"Hmm... ternyata kau bisa menulis juga yah,".

"Tentu saja _babo_. Aku kan suka membuat cerita meskipun terkadang ceritanya aneh,".

"Hmmm... iya. Aku percaya. Hmm tapi... aku pernah menonton drama yang judulnya Please Be Mine itu lo ? Aku dengar itu ditulis sendiri oleh sang sutradara. Dan aku mendapati inisial namanya Jhi. Apakah itu karyamu ?".

"Eh... Please Be Mine ?".

"Iya... yang ditayangkan di Kwangchu TV itu. Aku yakin kau yang menulisnya langsung,".

"_Mwo_ ? Aku ?".

"Iya... aku tahu. Kau kan selalu menggunakan inisial itu setelah selesai menulis cerita pendek. Kau pikir aku lupa ?".

"Ah... itu... iya.. aku yang menulisnya. Kenapa ? Apa ceritanya sangat aneh ?".

"Tidak. Justru ceritanya sangat keren. Aku menyukainya, kau benar - benar hebat Hwa In ah,".

"Ah... _gomawo_,"sahut _yeoja_ yang dipanggil Hwa In itu dengan sedikit _blushing_.

**To Be Continue**

**NB: Semua nama statiun TV dan nama judul film yang ada di fanfic ini (read: Please Be Mine) hanya rekayasa. Mohon kemaklumannya untuk penulis abal – abal seperti saya ini**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title ** : Memories in the Autumn

**Author** : J.H.I a.k.a Nurul Disandi Avogadro

**Length **: Ditentukan kemudian

**Genre** : Sad, Comedy (mungkin) *genre dapat berubah setiap part

**Rated : **Semua Umur

_**Cast**_ : - Jung Hwa In (OC)

- Shim Hyun Seong Boyfriend

- Lee Jeong Min Boyfriend

- Jo Kwang Min Boyfriend

**ANNYEONG HASEYO CHINGUDEUL**

**Huaa... puk puk puk. Apakah ada yang merindukan lanjutan fanfic ini ? ah... **_**mianhae**_** saya melanjutkannya agak lama. Baru punya waktu dan ide tadi malam. Maafkan saya juga jika di episode ini alurnya agak aneh. Jeongmal **_**Mianhae**_**.**

**FF Ini adalah murni pemikiran saya. Jadi... **_**DON'T BE A PLAGIARISM**_

********* HAPPY READING *********

_**Preview part 1**_

"Iya... aku tahu. Kau kan selalu menggunakan inisial itu setelah selesai menulis cerita pendek. Kau pikir aku lupa ?".

"Ah... itu... iya.. aku yang menulisnya. Kenapa ? Apa ceritanya sangat aneh ?".

"Tidak. Justru ceritanya sangat keren. Aku menyukainya, kau benar - benar hebat Hwa In ah,".

"Ah... _gomawo_,"sahut _yeoja_ yang dipanggil Hwa In itu dengan sedikit _blushing_.

"Eh... _by the way_, bisa kau ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa kembali kesini ?"

"5 bulan yang lalu _Eomma_ku meninggal,"sahut _yeoja_ itu dengan nada sedih "_appa_ mengajakku kembali kesini karena sulit baginya hidup di negeri orang tanpa _eomma_. Aku bahkan terkadang berfikir. _Appa_ku, dia benar - benar sangat menyayangi _eomma_. Sampai - sampai dia tidak cukup kuat untuk mengingat kembali memori bersama _eomma_. Aku selalu melihat _appa_ku menangis ketika berada di dalam kamar tempat _eomma_ku menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. _Appa_. Dia benar - benar sangat menyayangi dan mencintai _eomma_,"lanjutnya dengan bercerita panjang lebar.

"Hmmm... kisah cinta yang sangat menarik. Aku salut dengan _appa_mu. Haruskah kutanyakan, kenapa memilih kembali kesini ?".

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi. Selain itu, _appa_ juga mencoba bangkit tanpa harus berada di lingkungan yang mencetak banyak kenangan di detik - detik terakhir _eomma_,".

"Hmmm.. begitu yah ? Bukankah disini juga banyak kenangan keluarga kalian ? Aku rasa kenangan disini lebih banyak daripada kenangan di Gangnam,".

"Hmmm... iya juga sih. Aku juga kurang mengerti. Aku rasa _appa_ku hanya ingin menginga kenangan indah di tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Bukan di tempat dimana mereka terpisah untuk selamanya,"jawab _yeoja_ itu dengan nada yang agak sedih.

"Aku mengerti sekarang,".

**Flashback off**

"Hmmm... begitu yah rupanya,"ucap jeongmin menanggapiku ceritaku.

"Begitulah. Aku benar - benar tak menyangka jika berada disini akan mengungkap kembali kisah yang sudah lama ingin aku lupakan,".

"Sudahlah Hwa In ah. Jangan terlalu mengingat kenangan buruk itu lagi. Kau harus berusaha menerimanya dengan ikhlas. Bukankah ini adalah bagian dari takdir yang harus kau jalani ?"ucapnya sembari menatap dalam mataku

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk sekarang. Jeong Min benar. Meskipun aku terlalu banyak mengukir hal pahit dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai, bukan berarti aku harus lemah dan menyerah. Ini adalah bagian dari takdirku. Goresan hidup yang sudah di ukir untukku. Goresan yang sudah aku sepakati sebelum aku lahir dan melihat indahnya dunia. Dan kini, aku sudah melewati setiap goresan pahit yang harus kujalani. Aku memang masih tak mengerti. Tapi yang aku tahu tuhan sudah memiliki rencana indah untukku. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak

"Tuhan, terima kasih karena sudah menghadirkan sosok - sosok yang memberikan segala jenis kenangan untukku,"ucapku dalam hati.

"Kau melamun ?"tanya Jeongmin sambil menggoyangkan bahuku pelan.

"Ah..._mianhae_,".

"_Ne_... _gwaenchana_. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Satu pesanku. Tetaplah menjadi _yeoja_ kuat seperti dulu,"tuturnya sambil menekankan pada kata kuat.

"_Ne_, tentu saja,".

**SKIP**

Trrrttt...trrtt... _smarthpone_ putihku kembali berbunyi setelah beberapa kali aku mendengarnya saat masih berada di kamar mandi tadi. Ah...ini kan baru jam 5 pagi. Siapa yang menelponku jam segini ? Ada perlu apa ? Sepertinya penting sekali.

"_Yeoboseyo_..."ucapku setelah menjawab telepon dari orang itu.

"Yak, Hwa In ah. Kau ini lama sekali mengangkatnya. Aku sudah meneleponmu puluhan kali,".

"Eh _mianhae_. Kau siapa ?"ucapku polos.

"Yak, jangan bertindak _babo_. Aku ini Jeongmin. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenal suaraku,".

"Ah... _mianhae_, aku lagi rada - rada error sekarang. Ada apa ?"tanyaku kemudian.

"Cepatlah beritahu temanmu itu, aku sudah menemukan _main cast_ untuk memerankan tokoh di naskahnya tersebut,".

"_Mwo_ ? Sekarang juga ?".

"Tentu saja. Kita harus bertemu dengan para _main cast_ tersebut. Sekalian untuk melihat sejauh mana skill mereka dalam memerankan adegan yang tertera pada naskah,".

"Harus ketemu dimana ? Jam berapa ?"tanyaku lagi.

"Di Micky Mouse _cafe_. Tepat pukul 10 KST,".

"Micky mouse _cafe_ ? Dimana ? Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu,".

"Datang saja ke pusat kota Seoul. Nanti kau akan menemukannya,".

"Hmm... baiklah, akan kusampaikan sekarang. Tapi aku tidak ikut kan ?"ucapku sambil mempermainkannya.

"Yak, _baboya_. Tentu saja kau harus ikut. Bagaimana bisa aku menelponmu jika kau tidak aku libatkan. Cepatlah, hubungi teman _namja_mu itu,".

"_Ne. Ne_. _Arasseo_,"sahutku sambil menutup telepon. Sejurus kemudian aku mencari kontak yang ada di _smartphone_ku. Aku langsung mencari nama itu. Yah... jo kwangmin. Aku langsung menekan tombol hijau untuk melakukan panggilan.

"_Yeoboseyo_,"ucapnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ah... _mianhae_ Kwangmin ah. Aku mengganggumu ya ?".

"Ah.. _gwaenchana_. _Waeyo_ ?".

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu, pihak Mirror TV meminta kita untuk bertemu dengan _main cast_ yang akan memerankan seluruh adegan di naskahmu itu,"ucapku menjelaskan.

"_Mwo_ ? Mereka sudah menemukannya ? Dimana ? Kapan ?".

"Yak. Jangan memberiku pertanyaan beruntun seperti itu,"ucapku dg nada yang dibuat setinggi mungkin "tentu saja mereka sudah menemukannya. Bukankah ini sudah satu bulan ?"lanjutku kemudian.

"Ah... _ne_. Kau benar. Lalu dimana kita akan melakukan pertemuan itu ?".

"Di Micky Mouse _cafe_ pukul 10 KST,".

"Ah... _ne._ _Arasseo_,".

"Ingat. Jangan terlambat"ancamku kemudian sembari menutup teleponnya.

Aku dan Kwang Min berjalan melihat tepi demi tepi jalanan kota Seoul saat ini. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan mencari yang namanya Micky Mouse _cafe_. Perlu aku klarifikasi. Meskipun kami berdua sudah lama tinggal di Seoul, namun nama Micky Mouse _cafe_ itu masih asing di telinga kami.

"Mungkin saja itu adalah _cafe_ yang baru dibuka,"celetuk Kwang Min yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangku.

"Hmm.. bisa jadi,"ucapku sambil menghela nafas dengan berat "tapi ini sudah jam 09.30. Kita belum juga menemukan _cafe_ itu,"sambungku kemudian.

"Apa kau tidak menanyakan dimana tempatnya ? Aku kira kau sudah tahu,".

"_Ajik nan molla_. Dia hanya memberi tahuku bahwa _cafe_nya terletak di kawasan kota Seoul. Tapi tidak memberitahu dimana detail tempatnya," ungkapku panjang lebar

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan detail lengkapnya ? Kau pikir Seoul itu sempit ?".

"Ah... aku sudah mencoba bertanya. Dia hanya bilang _cafe_nya ada di pusat kota. Ah...Aku rasa direktur gila itu ingin bermain - main denganku,".

"_Mwo_ ? Direktur gila ? Hei dia itu _partner _kerja kita. Kenapa bisa kau mengatainya begitu ? Dan untuk apa juga dia mempermainkan kita ?"tanya Kwang Min dengan raut setengah bingung.

"Tentu saja. Mengerjai _partner_nya. Direktur apa lagi kalau bukan direktur gila ?,"omelku dengan nada yang dibuat kesal.

"Yak, Hwa in ah, kau lihat itu kan ? Micky Mouse _cafe_. Aku menemukannya,"teriak Kwang Min yang sontak menghentikan aksi mendumelku.

"Ah.. syukurlah. Ayo kita masuk,"ucapku dengan sisa semangat yang hanya tertinggal separuh saja.

"Yak... Hwa In ah, kenapa kau lama sekali ? Kau hampir terlambat,"teriak seseorang dari arah meja pelanggan. Aku dan Kwang Min pun mengarahkan mataku ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Yak. Lee Jeong Min _baboya_. Kau mau kubunuh eoh ?"teriakku sambil mengumpat dan sontak membuat si Kwang Min yang sedari tadi mengikutiku menjadi terbengong - bengong dibuatnya.

"Hahahhaha... aku sangat senang sekarang. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi membunuhmu itu. Aku benar - benar merindukannya,"ucapnya disertai dengan gelak tawa dan sontak _namja_ 4D disampingku sekarang semakin kebingungan dengan suasana sekarang.

"Berhenti tertawa _babo_. Kalau tidak aku akan benar - benar membunuhmu,".

"Yak... duduklah. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula ini baru pukul 09.45 KST. Masih belum terlambat kan ?".

"Iya. Aku tahu. Tapi mengerjai seseorang disaat sambil bekerja bukanlah hal yang bagus setan cermin !"ucapku dengan penekanan pada kata setan cermin.

"_Mwo_ ? Setan cermin ? Aishh... kau ini,"gerutunya dengan nada yang seolah-olah sedang kesal "aku menyerah sekarang. Duduklah,"lanjutnya lagi.

Akupun langsung mengeluarkan _smirk_ ku sambil mengambil kursi kosong yang ada di depannya sembari mengajak Kwang Min untuk duduk. Tentu saja dia merasa bingung sekarang. Bagaimana tidak suasana yang tadinya saling mengumpat dan saling mengejek tiba - tiba saja berubah menjadi seperti suasana pertemuan penting .

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa ? Bukankah kita akan bertemu dengan pihak Mirror TV ?"bisik Kwang Min yang sebenarnya suaranya terdengar keras dan dapat di tangkap oleh indera pendengaran Jeong Min.

"Ssst... diamlah,"timpalku padanya.

"Hmm... kenapa harus disini. Suasananya sangat tidak formal sekali,"ucapku dengan nada setengah mengejek.

"Aku tidak suka dengan suasana yang terlalu formal. Lagipula tempat ini akan kujadikan salah satu dari sekian latar tempat yang ada di naskah itu,"ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Hmmm... ide yang bagus. Suasananya juga tidak buruk. Apa _cafe_ ini baru dibuka ?".

"Tentu saja. _Cafe_ ini baru diresmikan sekitar dua bulan yang lalu,".

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang _cafe_ ini,"ucapku menimpali.

"Pastinya. _Cafe_ ini milik No Min Woo. Sahabat kecilku sekaligus seorang manager yang bekerja di perusahaanku. Awalnya aku datang hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja. Akan tetapi setelah melihat suasananya aku jadi berpikir ini bisa dijadikan tempat bagus untuk latar film. Sekalian sambil membantunya untuk promosi _cafe_ ini. Lagipula membantu teman bukan hal yang buruk kan ?"tuturnya panjang lebar.

"Ah... kau benar. Kau selalu bisa memanfaatkan sebuah peluang Jeong Min ah,"ucapku memujinya dan sudah kupastikan sekarang dia merasa sangat tersanjung.

"Seorang pebisnis memang harus bisa memanfaatkan peluang bukan ?"tanyanya padaku.

"Ah... kau benar,".

"oh... iya Hwa In ah. Aku rasa kita melupakan seseorang,".

"Siapa ?". "Orang yang disampingmu,"ucapnya sambil menoleh kearah Kwang Min "apa benar kau yang bernama Jo Kwang Min ?"lanjutnya bertanya pada Kwang Min yang sedari tadi sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang kami bicarakan.

"Ah_... ne, jeoneun Jo Kwang Min imnida. Bangapseupnida_"ucapnya sopan.

"_Ah... ne. Bangapta_,".

"Aishh... kau terlalu formal Kwang Min ah,"ucapku menimpali Kwang Min.

"Hahaha... wajar saja Kwang Min sepergi itu. Bukankah ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu ?"ucap Jeong Min padaku.

"Ah, ne. Kau benar,"sahutku"oh iya Kwang Min, dia ini direktur mirror TV tempat dimana kau mengirimkan naskahmu. Namanya Lee Jeong Min. Dia teman akrabku saat SMP dulu,"lanjutku menjelaskan pada Kwang Min.

"Temanmu ? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya setelah aku kembali ke Korea,".

"Tentu saja. Dia ikut orang tuanya ke Paris setelah lulus SMP. Sejak saat itu kami tidak lagi menjalin komunikasi. Dan dia juga baru kembali 2 tahun yang lalu".

"Ah... begitu ? Apa kalian sangat akrab ?".

"Tentu saja. Kami adalah sepasang sahabat ketika sedang galau dan bersedih. Akan tetapi ketika kami bosan, kami akan menjadi seperti _tom and jerry_,"celetuk Jeong Min sambil tersenyum.

"Oh... pantas saja dia berani menyebutmu direktur gila,"ucap Kwang Min sambil membocorkan apa yang kukatakan saat di jalan tadi.

"_Mwo_ ? Kau bilang aku direktur gila ?"tanya Jeong min meminta penjelasan padaku.

"Tentu saja kau gila. Meminta bertemu tetapi dengan mengerjai _partner_mu terlebih dahulu. Bukankah itu gila ?".

"Ah... ne, ne, _mianhae_,"ucapnya tidak tulus.

"_Arasseo_,"sahutku dengan nada setengah ikhlas "oh iya, kapan para _main cast_ nya datang ? Aku rasa ini sudah pukul 10.15 KST,"lanjutku dengan bertanya pada Jeong Min.

"Ah... _mianhae_. Aku lupa memberi tahumu. Mereka agak terlambat dikarenakan ada beberapa permasalahan,".

"Permasalahan apa ? Tidak kah mereka bisa mengatasinya ?".

"Tentu saja tidak. _Cast_ _namja_nya harus menyelesaikan syuting terlebih dahulu. Sementara _cast_ _yeoja_nya terlambat karena penerbangan dari jepang ke korea _delay _selama 3 Jam,".

"Eoh begitu ? _Cast_ _yeoja_ nya dari Jepang yah ternyata ?".

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja dia memiliki _job_ penting di Jepang. Biasalah, untuk menaikkan popularitas,"jelasnya secara detail.

"Hmmm... ne, ne , ne. _Arasseo_,".

"Hmm... mmm... Kwang Min ah ,"panggil jeong min.

"_Ne waeyo jeong min ssi_ ?".

"Aish... jangan panggil aku seperti itu . Kita seumuran. Panggil Jeong Min saja,".

"_Ah... ne Jeong Min ah._ _Waeyo_ ?".

"Hanya ingin bertanya, sejak kapan kalian berdua menjadi sangat akrab ?".

"Aku lupa. Tapi kami sudah sangat akrab sejak masih kecil. Rumah kami bersebelahan. Dulu kami berdua selalu bermain bersama dengan hyungku,"cerita kwangmin panjang lebar. "Hyung mu ?".

"Ne. Aku punya hyung kembar. Hanya lebih tua 6 menit dariku. Sejak kecil Hwa In selalu bermain bersama kami,".

"Waaw... menarik. Sejak masuk SMP aku sering main ataupun mengerjakan tugas di rumah Hwa In. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ? Kau bilang rumahmu dan Hwa In bersebelahan ?".

"Ah... itu karena aku dan seluruh keluargaku pindah ke Jepang setelah aku lulus Sekolah Dasar,".

"hmmm... begitu rupanya. Apa waktu itu Hwa In gadis yang nakal ?"tanya jeong min dengan antusiasnya.

"Tidak juga. Dia gadis yang sangat baik. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ku sangat menyayanginya,". "

Berhenti bicara berlebihan Kwang Min ah. Aku tidak sebaik yang kau katakan,"ucapku menimpali.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Sepertinya _main cast_nya sudah menuju ke arah kita,"potong Jeong Min sambil menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami.

"_Annyeong haseyo_,"sapa seorang _yeoja_ dengan ramahnya.

"Ah... _annyeong haseyo_,"ucap jeongmin tak kalah ramahnya "apa kau yang bernama Jung Hwan Ae ?"tanyanya lagi.

"Ah _ne. Majayo. Jeoneun Jung Hwan Ae imnida. Bangapseupnida sajangnim_,"ucapnya yang sontak membuatku batuk ketika mendengarnya.

"Jangan terlalu formal. Aku masih terlalu muda,"sanggah Jeong Min sopan "oh iya, apa kau yang bernama Lee Gi Kwang ?"tanyanya lagi sambil menoleh _namja_ yang sedarj tadi berdiri di samping _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Ne,"sahutnya singkat.

"Ah... baiklah, silahkan duduk,"ucap Jeong Min pada mereka. Melihat hal ini kadang aku berpikir bahwa dia benar - benar terlalu baik menjadi seorang atasan.

"_Ne_,"jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Hwan Ae ah, Gi Kwang ah, perkenalkan, mereka adalah _partner_ kerjaku dalam _proje_c_t_ ini. _Yeoja_ ini adalah Jung Hwa In. Dia yang akan jadi sutradara kalian. Dan _namja_ yang disebelahnya adalah Jo Kwang Min. Dia adalah orang yang menulis naskahnya,"ucap jeongmin memperkenalkan kami pada mereka. Aku dan Kwang Min hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersalaman dengan mereka. Jujur saja. Aku benar - benar gugup sekarang.

"Bagaimana ? Kau sudah siap ?"tanya Jeong Min pada Hwan Ae setelah melihat mereka selesai membaca naskahnya.

"Ah. Ne. Aku sudah siap _sajangnim_,".

"Baiklah. Tunjukkan pada kami sekarang,".

_"Gi Kwang ah, aku mohon jangan pergi,"._

_"Maafkan aku Hwan Ae ah. Aku sangat tidak pantas untukmu,"._

_"Karena apa ?"._

_"Kau tahu ? Aku hanya seorang seniman yang tidak mempunyai tujuan jelas. Itu sangat berbeda denganmu,"._

"Cukup. Cukup. Akting kalian benar - benar bagus,"ucap Jeong Min kagum

"Benarkah ?" tanya Hwan Ae berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian Kwang min ah, Hwa In ah ?"tanya jeongmin pada kami.

"_Ne_. Sangat bagus,"sahut kami serempak.

**SKIP**

Lokasi syuting

Siang terik dengan matahari di atas kepala. Sangat panas. Maklum saja, sekarang kan sedang musim panas. Syuting _take_ pertama dengan latar taman sudah selesai. Aku beristirahat di bawah pohon sambil sesekali menyeka keringat yang mengucur di kepalaku.

"_Eonni_...,"sapa seseorang dari depanku.

"Ah... ne, Hwan Ae ah, ada apa ?"ucapku setelah melihat _yeoja_ itu duduk disampingku.

"Apa _eonni _masih marah ?"tanyanya lagi.

"Tentang apa ?"sahutku menghela napas berat.

"Kejadian waktu itu. Aku benar - benar menyesal tak memberitahumu sedari awal,".

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak marah. Hanya sedikit kecewa. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menyalahkanmu. Itu bukan keinginanmu kan ?".

"Ah... kau kecewa. Meskipun itu bukan keinginanku. Aku juga benar - benar merasa bersalah,".

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku sudah mulai kuat sekarang. Meskipun rasa takut dan trauma itu masih ada,"ucapku tertunduk sedih.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Sekedar penjelasan. Jika kalian agak bingung dengan apa yang ada di episode ini dan jika kalian bingung HYUN SEONG yang tak kunjung muncul, jawabannya akan ada di episode2 selanjutnya.**

**TERIMA KASIH**

**DAN JANGAN LUPA RCL NYA ... !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title ** : Memories in the Autumn

**Author** : J.H.I a.k.a Nurul Disandi Avogadro

**Length **: Ditentukan kemudian

**Genre** : Sad, Friendship, romance *dapat berubah setiap waktu

**Cast** : - Jung Hwa In (OC)

- Jo Kwang Min Boyfriend

- Jung Jin Young B1A4

*NB: Cast dapat berubah sesuai chapter. tapi untuk pairing tetap si hyunseong dan hwa In. jadi tenang..jangan khawatir. hahahaha

_**ANNYEONG**_** CHINGUDEUL... kyaa.. akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan FF lumutan ini lagi. Mohon maaf sebelumnya jika pada Part ini alurnya semakin gaje dan amburadul. Sumpah demi apa saya benar – benar kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkannya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya. **_**Jeongmal**__**Mianhaeyo**_**.**

**Tak lupa juga untuk mengingatkan bahwa FF ini murni pemikiran dan hasil karya saya. Jadi saya Harap DON'T BE A PLAGIARISM.**

**HAPPY READING DAN JANGAN LUPA untuk TINGGALKAN JEJAK (RCL)**

Preview Part 2

"Apa _eonni _masih marah ?"tanyanya lagi.

"Tentang apa ?"sahutku menghela napas berat.

"Kejadian waktu itu. Aku benar - benar menyesal tak memberitahumu sedari awal,".

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak marah. Hanya sedikit kecewa. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menyalahkanmu. Itu bukan keinginanmu kan ?".

Ah... kau kecewa. Meskipun itu bukan keinginanku. Aku juga benar - benar merasa bersalah,".

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku sudah mulai kuat sekarang. Meskipun rasa takut dan trauma itu masih ada,"ucapku tertunduk sedih.

"_Jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_ _eonni_,".

"Ne, _gwaenchana_,".

Syuting hari ini sudah berakhir. Namun, aku lebih memilih pergi ke sebuah taman kecil di seputaran kota Seoul. Masih tetap sama, sangat sejuk dan tetap indah. Perlahan aku menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Untuk beberapa saat aku memejamkan mataku. Tak lama lagi musim dingin akan tiba. Buliran demi buliran air mata jatuh mengalir di sudut mataku. Aku tidak tahu sekarang, sudah sebanyak apa air mata yang aku keluarkan semenjak kejadian itu. Aku selalu saja mencoba tersenyum pada setiap orang yang tidak mengenalku. Walaupun sesyngguhnya aku selalu merasakan kesakitan di dalam hatiku. Aku kembali menjatuhkan air mataku lebih banyak lagi.

Aku memeluk erat lututku. Dingin. meskipun ini bukan musim dingin. entah kenapa aku merasa kedinginan. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil membenamkan wajahku pada kedua , aku hanya dapat menangis sekarang. Entah kenapa air mata ini tak pernah mau berhenti mengalir. ini sudah lima tahun. Namun aku masih saja tak mampu menghapuskan kepingan-kepingan yang menghampiriku. Aku mencoba bangkit, menengok ke langit. seperti melihat lukisan wajah seseorang yang sedang tersenyum. Aku berjalan kembali. duduk di bangku tepat di bawah pohon itu. Tepat 5 tahun yang lalu. aku melihat bayangan bunga yang tergeletak disana. tanpa pemiliknya. Sesekali aku menatap lagi bangku yang kini sudah kududuki. Bayangan demi bayangan itu kembali lenyap. aku memejamkan mataku erat. terasa seperti sebuah tangan kokoh sedang memelukku erat. Demi apapun, tolong bangunkan aku dari khayalan yang menyakitkan ini. Dia. Dia sudah jauh pergi dari hidupku. Tak akan pernah kembali

"_Uljima_,". Aku membuka mataku setelah mendengar kata yang dibisikkan oleh seseorang. Ya, orang yang sedari tadi memelukku dengan erat. Aku mencoba untuk memandang wajah orang itu.

"Kwang Min ? Kau ?"ucapku dengan sesenggukan.

"Iya. Ini aku. Aku mencarimu kemana - mana. Tapi ternyata kau malah disini. Kenapa kau tak pulang saja ?".

"Aku malas pulang. Aku hanya ingin ditempat ini,"sahutku datar.

"Tidak kah kau berfikir _appa_mu akan mencarimu ? Hwa in ah, kau bukan anak - anak lagi,".

"Maksudmu Kwang ?"tanyaku bingung.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk apa gunanya kau terus berada disini. Kau tidak melakukan apapun sedari tadi."

"Itu benar aku tidak melakukan apapun disini."

"Bahkan, kau hanya membuang air matamu saja. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan sangat berat. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa kau cintai dengan baik ?".

"_Molla_. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Kwang ?"tanyaku sembari menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terjebak di dalam masa lalumu. Kau sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin kau terus menderita karena perasaanmu,".

"Lalu ? Apa kau memintaku untuk menghapuskan perasaan itu ?".

"Aku tidak memintamu begitu. Menghapus atau menjaga itu adalah hakmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terus menerus bersedih. Bukan hanya aku. Aku rasa jika sahabatmu yang lain tahu dia juga akan bersikap sepertiku,".

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena kami tidak ingin melihat sahabat kami menangis,".

** Flashback 9 tahun yang lalu.**

Awal musim semi yang indah. Tentu saja, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru mengawali semestar pertama mereka. Terlihat jelas raut kegembiraan yang terlukis dari wajah mereka yang memasuki gedung perkuliahan. Tak terkecuali _yeoja_ berambut hitam yang kini juga telah memasuki gedung universitas.

"Huaa...ini sangat menyenangkan,"gumamnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit keras.

_Yeoja_ itu pun terus berjalan menyusuri loronh demi lorong yang ada di gedung tersebut untuk masuk ke ruangan tempatnya belajar. Bruuukkk. Terdengar bunyi seperti orang bertubrukan.

"Ah... _mianhae_,"ucap seorang _namja_ bersurai hitam itu.

"Ah.. _ne gwaenchana_,"balas _yeoja_ yang ditubruknya tersebut tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Kau mahasiswi baru yah ? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu,"ucap _namja_ itu penasaran.

"Ne. Aku mahasiswa semestar pertama,"ucap _yeoja_ tersebut sambil menatap sang _namja_

"mm.. kau ? Himchan _sunbaenim_ ?"tanya _yeoja_ itu setengah terkejut.

"Eh ? Kau ? Hwa in ?"tanya _namja_ tersebut tak kalah kagetnya.

"Ah, ne _sunbaenim_. Lama tidak bertemu. Ternyata kita akan bertemu disini,"ucap _yeoja_ itu sambil mencairkan suasana.

"Iya. Aku tak menyangka kau juga akan kuliah disini,".

"_Sunbae_, kau kuliah jurusan apa ?"tanya _yeoja_ itu antusias.

"Hmmm aku ? _Departement of acting_,".

"Waaww... _acting, i like it_,"sahut _yeoja_ itu kagum.

"Hmm.. begitu yah ? Kau sendiri kuliah di jurusan apa ?".

"Aku ? _Departement of playwriting_,"sahutnya mantap.

"Eh ? Kau ingin jadi penulis drama ?"

"_Ne_. Itu benar,"sahutnya tersenyum.

"Hmm... aku tunggu naskahmu. Aku harap aku dapat memerankan satu di antara karyaku. Hahahaha,"ucap _namja_ itu dengan tawanya.

"Eh, _sunbae_ ?"

"_Wae_ ?"

"Aku pikir mungkin ini kurang tepat. Bagaiman keadaanmu ?".

"Aku baik - baik saja. Kau sendiri ?".

"Aku selalu sehat _sunbae_,"sahut sang _yeoja_ "tapi..."lanjutnya dengan ragu.

"_Wae_ ?"

"Aku ada kelas sekarang. Aku pikir aku sudah hampir terlambat. Maafkan aku _sunbae_. Aku harus pergi,"ucap _yeoja_ itu sembari membungkukkan badan.

_"Ah ne._ Pergilah. Belajarlah dengan baik. Aku harap kau akan mendapatkan hari - hari baik disini,".

"_Ne sunbae_,".

_**Skip **_

Seorang _yeoja_ terlihat berjalan mendekati _namja_ yang sedari tadi sedang bermain gitar di taman universitas.

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_ himchan _sunbae_,"ucapnya ramah.

"Eh ne. Hwa In ah, _waeyo_ ?"

"_Gwaenchana_ _sunbae_. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol ringan denganmu. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk,".

"Hmm... tidak juga. Hanya mengobrol ringan kan ? Kita bisa melakukannya disini. Lagi pula, aku dan dia hanya sedang belajar memainkan gitar saja,".

"Dia ?"tanya sang _yeoja_ sambil melirik ke arah _namja_ tersebut.

"Ah.. ne, Hwa In ah, sebelumnya perkenalkan, dia Jung Jin Young, mahasiswa di _departement of dancing_. Dia _hoobae_ku ketika SMA. Dia baru semestar 3,"ungkap _namja_ yang bernama Himchan itu "dan Jin Young, perkenalkan dia ini Hwa In, _hoobaeku_ juga. Akan tetapi dia _hoobae_ku ketika SD,"lanjutnya berbicara pada _namja_ disebelahnya.

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_, Jung Hwa In _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_ Jin Young _Sunbaenim_,"ucap _yeoja_ itu sopan.

"_Ne_. Eh, marga kita sama yah ?".

_"Ah ne_, _sunbae_,"sahut sang _yeoja_ malu - malu.

"Kau kuliah jurusa apa ?"

"Engg.. aku ... aku kuliah di _departement of playwriting_,".

"Waw... penulis ? _Daebak_ !"sahut _namja_ bernama Jin Young itu.

"Ah.. kau ini. Sok akrab,"celetuk Him Chan yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka berdua.

"Biar saja. Bilang saja kau takut padaku _hyung_,".

"Takut kenapa ?"

"Kau takut kan kalau akhirnya dia akan naksir padaku ?"bisik Jin Young di telinga Him Chan.

"Yak... kau ini. Aku tidak akan menakutkan hal yang seperti itu,"sahutnya sambil menjitak kepala orang yang membisikinya tadi.

"Ehm... _sunbae_... kalian kenapa ?"

"Heheh..." respon mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak apa - apa Hwa In ah. Dia memang selalu seperti ini,"ucap Himchan sambil melirik _namja_ yang disebelahnya.

"Yak... _hyung_, kau..."

"Hahaha... kalian sangat lucu _sunbae_,"ucap sang _yeoja_ menengahi.

"Eh... kau tadi ingin mengobrol tentang apa ?"tanya _namja_ ber nametag Him chan.

"Hmm.. .. tidak jadi _sunbae_. Aku tak jadi mengobrol denganmu. Nanti saja. Aku sudah cukup lama disini. Aku pergi dulu nae ?".

"Ah ne,".

"Eh.. tpi _sunbae_... bolehkah aku meminta nomor _handphone_mu ?"tanya _yeoja_ itu sedikit ragu.

"Ah ne. Tentu saja. Sini berikan ponselmu,"jawabnya sembari mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangan sang _yeoja_.

"Ah... gomawo Him chan _sunbae_, aku pergi dulu ne. _Annyeonghigyeseyo_,".

_"Ne. Annyeonghigaseyo_,".

_Yeoja_ itupun berlalu meninggalkan kedua _namja_ yang telah tenggelam ke dalam pemikiran masing - masing.

"Yak.. Jin Young ah... apa yang kau pikirkan ? Dari tadi kau tak sekalipun mengedipkan matamu ini,"ucapnya dengan menunjuk mata _namja_ bernama Jin Young itu.

"Tak apa _hyung_. Hanya saja..."sahutnya ragu.

"Apa ? Kau terpesona padanya yah ?"goda sang _hyung_ dengan isengnya.

"Tidak _hyung_,".

"Benarkah ? Ah.. tapi aku tidak melihat itu dari wajahmu. Yang ada aku menemukan pipimu yang sudah memerah,".

"_Mwo_ ? _Hyung_ ?"

"Hahahhahaha,".

Kuliah hari pertama sudah selesai. Seorang mahasiswi terlihat mengambil ponsel di saku celananya.

"_Yeoboseyo_ _sunbae_, apa kau sibuk sekarang ?"

"Hmm... tidak terlalu. Ada perlu apa kau mencariku ? Dan maaf, ini siapa ?"sahut seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ah... _mianhae_ _sunbae_. Ini aku Hwa In,".

"Ah.. ne, ada apa Hwa In ah ?"

"Mm... itu _sunbae_, bisakah kau menemaniku ke toko buku hari ini ? Aku ingi mencari novel - novel yang baru terbit,".

"Tapi aku sedang ada urusan. Sekarang aku bersama Jin Young, bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia saja ?"

"Jin Young _sunbae_ ? Apa tidak apa - apa jika aku mengajaknya ? Sedangkan aku baru berkenalan tadi siang,".

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku yang menyuruhnya. Kau sekarang ada dimana ? Biar aku suruh dia menjemputmu,"cerocos orang itu lagi.

"Di depan gerbang universitas. Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya, bye,".

"Huft.. dia sibuk. Padahal sudah lama aku tidak bermain bersamanya,"gerutu _yeoja_ itu pelan.

"Ah... Hwa In ah, apa aku terlalu lama ?"ucap seorang _namja_ dengan nafas yang terengah - engah.

"Tidak juga. Kau cepat sekali _sunbae_. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu jadi repot,".

_"Ne_, _gwaenchana_. Sudah biasa Himchan _hyung_ menyuruhku menemani temannya ketika dia sibuk,".

"_Mwo_ ? Kau seperti asistennya saja _sunbae_,".

"Tidak begitu. Aku sangat tidak bisa menolak orang sepertinya. Dia selalu baik padaku,"cerita _namja_ itu panjang lebar "oh iya, kita mau ke toko buku mana ?"lanjutnya lagi.

"Yang di dekat taman kecil itu saja. Kau tahu kan ?"

"Ah iya, aku tahu,".

"Baiklah, _kajja_ kita pergi,"ucap _namja_ itu sembari menarik lengan si _yeoja_.

"Hmm... kau ingin mencari novel tentang apa ?"tanya _namja_ yang diketahui bernama Jin Young itu.

"Aku ingin mencari novel cinta yang berakhir dengan _sad ending_,".

"Eh ? Kenapa ?".

"Entahlah, aku selalu senang jika sang tokoh mengalami beberapa penderitaan,".

"Hahaha... kau ini aneh sekali. Ya sudah, ayo kita cari,".

"_Sunbae_ ... kau lihat ini kan ?".

"Apa ?"

"_Broken candy_, sepertinya berakhir dengan sad ending. Aku ingin membelinya,"ucap _yeoja_ itu berbinar.

"_Mwo_ ? _Broken candy_ ? Aku kira hanya ada _broken heart_,".

"_Molla_, aku rasa aku akan tahu maksudnya ketika sudah membacanya,".

"Hmm...aku mengerti sekarang,".

Esok harinya di kampus "Bagaimana acara ke toko buku kemarin Jin Young ah ?"

"Menyenangkan _hyung_. Aku senang menemaninya. Meskipun sebenarnya kami baru berkenalan kemarin,"sahut sang _namja_ yang dipanggil Jin Young itu tadi.

"Benarkah ? Waaww... beruntung kemarin aku tidak ikut,".

"_Mwo_ ? Kenapa _hyung_ ?"tanyanya bingung

"Tidak apa - apa. Hanya saja aku akan menganggu kencan kalian,".

"Eh, kencan _hyung_ ? Kami tidak berkencan kok. Aissh... bagaimana bisa ? Kami kan baru kenal,".

"Hahaha... kau ini, kau mulai menyukainya kan ?".

"Tidak _hyung_ , aku tidak menyukainya,".

"Tapi aku selalu melihatmu senyum - senyum tidak jelas ketika aku menyebut namanya,".

"Ah ..._hyung_, itu hanya perasaanmu saja,".

"Eh ? _Jinjja _? Aku pikir kau benar - benar menyukainya".

_***sebulan kemudian**_

"Jin Young _sunbae_, Jin Young _sunbae_... " teriak seorang _yeoja_ memanggil _namja_ yang bersantai di taman kampus.

"_Waeyo_ Hwa In ah ?"

"Hyaaaa... _sunbae_ kau harus mendengar ceritaku".

"Cerita apa ?"

"Novel yang kita beli bulan lalu."

"Kenapa dengan novel itu ?"

"Novel itu sukses membuat mataku membengkak _sunbae_,".

"Benarkah ?"

"Ne. Aku baru selesai membacanya kemarin".

"Selama itukah waktumu membaca sebuah novel ?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sibuk. Jadi aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membacanya,".

"Oh begitu yah ?"

"Ne _sunbae_. Oh iya... mau aku ceritakan tidak sedikit isi dari novel itu ?"

"Hmm.. boleh, ayo cerita."

"Huaa... ceritanya menarik. Apa kau membawa novelnya ?"

"Aku membawanya _sunbae_. Kenapa ?"

"Bolehkah aku membacanya ?"

"Ne silahkan." _Namja_ itupun membuka lembar demi lembar novel tersebut.

"Manis... sejauh ini aku belum menemukan titik sedihnya,"gumamnya pelan.

"Lihatlah dulu. Kemudian bacalah. Kau pasti akan menemukannya"sahut _yeoja_ yang masih setia disebelahnya.

"Ne... ne ara,"_namja_ itu mengangguk "eh ini ? Surat ini sangat isinya sangat lucu " _namja_ itu kembali berucap sambil matanya tak berhenti membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tersusun rapi.

_**Dear my candy**__ :_

**_Candy _**_manisku, bagaimana keadaanmu ? Apa kau baik - baik saja ? Ah.. aku harap begitu. Maaf jika aku tak dapat memberimu kabar dalam waktu dekat. Tugasku menjadi seorang prajurit sedikit berat. Kau tahu kan ? Ah.. aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengerti. Hahah. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, aku bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Oh iya. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu _**_candy _**_manis. Bula depan aku akan kembali ke Seoul untuk melamarmu. Aku sudah meminta izin untuk itu. Dan lagi, apa kau sudah memakan _**_candy_**_ kirimanku ? Jangan tanyakan aku mendapatkannya dari mana. Bukankah aku hebat ? Lupakan. Aku hanya ingin kau memakannya. Aku jamin itu dapat mengurangi rasa rindumu padaku. Saat aku melamarmu, aku akan memberikan candy lebih banyak lagi. Tetap jaga kesehatan ya _**_my sweet candy_**_. Aku mencintaimu._

"Hahahaha "tawa _namja_ itu seketika.

"_Waeyo_ _sunbae_ ?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir isi suratnya lucu ? Aku bahkan ingin selalu tersenyum ketika membacanya,"cerocosnya berbinar "lalu dimana letak kesedihannya ?"tanyanya lagi.

"Bacalah lebih jauh lagi. Kau akan menemukannya,".

_Namja_ itupun kembali membuka helaian demi helaian kertas tersebut. Hingga setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu membaca, dia telah sampai di halaman terakhir novel itu.

_**Dear my candy**__ : Maaf. Aku yakin kau kecewa sekarang. Dan bahkan kau juga sudah benar - benar terluka. Maaf, aku tak bisa lagi ada bersamamu. Maaf juga, aku telah mengingkari janjiku. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Aku juga merasa bahwa aku bukanlah takdirmu. _**_My sweet candy_**_. Jangan menangis. Pergilah keluar dan cari _**_namja_**_ lain yang lebih baik dariku. Maafkan aku. Aku hanyalah _**_namja_**_ bodoh yang tak bisa menepati janjiku. Pergilah. Aku yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu. _**_Candy_**_ yang ku kirimkan ini adalah _**_candy_**_ terakhir yang aku kirimkan padamu. Jangan bersedih. Kau juga bisa memintanya pada _**_namja_**_ lain. Kau bebas sekarang. Aku tak lagi ada untuk hati dan cintamu. Tersenyumlah. Jangan pernah menyalahkan takdir atas apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kita. Tersenyumlah. Ini hanya sepercik rangkaian takdir yang harus kita jalani. Ah.. bukan kita. Tapi hanya dirimu. Benar. Hanya dirimu. Karena aku sudah tak bisa lagi menemanimu. Seseorang yang lebih menyayangiku terlebih dahulu mendapatkanku. Maafkan aku. Tersenyumlah. _**_My sweet candy_**_. _

"Hufft... kenapa di bagian akhirnya malah semakin sesak ?"gerutu _namja_ tadi lemah.

"Begitulah _sunbae_. Kenapa ?"

"Tidak apa - apa. Hanya saja aku agak bingung dengan isi surat itu."

"Kenapa dengan isi suratnya ?"

"Tidak apa - apa. Bukankah itu ditulis sehari sebelum dia meninggal di medan perang ?"

"Iya... tapi terkadang orang memiliki semacam perasaan yang membuat dirinya merasa hanya punya waktu sedikit,".

"Oh begitu ? Tapi.. bukankah kita tidak bisa menebak kapan kematian itu datang ? Kenapa dia bisa merasakannya ?"

"Entahlah... bukankah tadi sudah diceritakan bahwa sang _namja_ sudah memiliki firasat buruk sebelumnya ?"

"Ah... iya yah... aku lupa,".

"Eh _sunbae_ ?"seorang _yeoja_ sedang berjalan keluar gerbang kampus.

"Hwa In ? Apa kau sibuk ?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah tidak ada kelas hari ini. Kenapa ?"

"Ikut aku sebentar".

"_Mwo_ ? Kemana ?"_yeoja_ itu semakin memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya.

"Eh ? _Sunbae_ ? Kenapa kita ketempat ini ?"heran sang _yeoja_ "ini makam siapa ?"lanjutnya lagi.

"Makam _appa_ku. Dia meninggal setahun yang lalu,".

"Oh.. _mianhae_ _sunbae_. Aku benar - benar tidak tahu,".

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku kesini hanya untuk menegnalkanmu padanya,".

"Eh ? Aku ?".

"Ne. Tapi itu terjadi hanya jika kau mau menerimaku sebagai _namja_ chingumu,".

"_Sunbae_ ?"

"Kenapa ?"

"Kau serius ?"

"Ne. Aku benar - benar serius. Maukah kau menjadi _yeoja_ _chingu_ku ?"seketika _namja_ itu membungkuk di depan sang _yeoja_.

"Ah... _sunbae_... "_yeoja_ itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya sekarang.

"Bagaimana ? Apa kau mau menerimaku ?"

"Emm... _sunbae_.. sejujurnya.. aku... "ucapnya tertahan.

"Apa ? Kau tak menyukaiku ?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu _sunbae_".

"Syukurlah. Lalu apakah dengan ini berarti kau telah jadi _yeoja_ _chingu_ku ?"

"Ne. _Sunbae_".

"Sst.. jangan panggil aku _sunbae_ lagi. Aku _namja_ _chingu_mu. Panggil _oppa_ saja jika malu memanggilku _chagi_,"_namja_ itu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir sang _yeoja_

"Ne _oppa_".

"Terima kasih. Sekarang aku akan mengenalkanmu pada _appa_ku,"ucap sang _namja_ bersemangat.

"_Appa_... aku kesini untuk mendoakanmu. Ah..bukan hanya itu. Aku kesini membawa seseorang yang sangat berharga. Kau pasti tahu kan ? Aku yakin kau telah menyaksikan kegiatan kami tadi. Ya, dia adalah calon menantu _appa_. Bukankah dia sangat manis ? Hahha... jika saja kau masih hidup, kau pasti akan menyayanginya. Aku sangat menyayanginya _appa_. Aku harap kau juga"ucapnya tersenyum.

Hari demi hari terus berganti rengan sangat cepat. Perputaran waktu juga tak dapat dihentikan begitu saja. Hingga tak terasa, perputaran waktu sudah membawanya ke musim gugur. Seorang _yeoja_ terlihat menyendiri di taman kota. Ah.. tidak menyendiri. Sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

"_Chagi_ ya.. apa menunggu lama ?"teriak seseorang memanggil _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi hanya termenung.

"Eh ? _Oppa_ ? Tidak.. hanya beberapa menit saja. Kau dengan siapa ?"tanya sang _yeoja_ sembari melirik _yeoja_ yang ada di samping sang kekasih.

"Ah... aku baru ingat _chagi_. kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia ini adikku. Baru tiba di Seoul sebulan yang lalu".

"Oh.. memang sebelumnya dia dimana ?"

"Sebelumnya dia menemani nenekku di Osan. Tapi sekarang nenekku sudah dibawa kerumahku,"ceritanya panjang lebar "oh iya... Hwan Ae ya.. perkenalkan, dia ini Hwa In _yeoja_ _chingu_ku,"ucapnya pada sang adik.

"Ah.. ne.. _Bangapseumnida_ Hwa In _eonni_. Senang bisa melihatmu,".

"Ah... ne _Bangapseumnida_,".

"_Oppa_... kenapa kau memanggilku kemari ? Tidak biasanya juga kau membawa seseorang untuk menemuiku,"ucapnya kemudian pada sang kekasih.

"Ah.. itu karena..."sahut _namja_ itu ragu.

"Karena apa _oppa_ ?"bingung sang _yeoja_.

"Maafkan aku. Aku takkan bisa menemanimu lagi _chagi_,"ucapnya tertunduk.

"_Waeyo_ _oppa_ ? Apa maksudmu ?"_yeoja_ itu berucap sambil menampakkan raut kekhawatirannya.

"Ah.. _eonni_... maafkan _oppa_ku ne. Ini juga sangat mendadak. _Eomma_ kami akan mengirimkan _oppa_ untuk belajar di Amerika selama beberapa tahun. Karena itulah dia takkan bisa menemanimu disini. Kau tenang saja. Dia pergi tidak untuk meninggalkanmu kok,"jelas adik sang _namja_ dengan sopan.

"Amerika ? Kenapa sangat mendadak ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. _Eomma_ yang memintanya. Karena itulah kami menurutinya,"sahut _yeoja_ bernama Hwan Ae itu.

"Ne. _Gwaenchana_. Aku mengerti"sahutnya tersenyum "aku akan selalu mendukungmu _chagi_. Apapun itu jika memang itu yang terbaik,"lanjutnya menatap sang kekasih.

"Gomawo _chagi_. Kau sangat mengerti padaku. Ingatlah, aku akan selalu merindukanmu. Baik-baiklah disini _chagi_, jangan lupakan aku,".

**TBC. **

**Mianhaeyo...part ini memang gaje. Seperti yang kalian lihat ini flashback ke 9 tahun yanglalu,. Aku pikir kalian sudah bisa menebak sedikit alurnya. Maaf jika Ffnya saya buat cepat. Ahhahahaah**

**Tinggalkan jejak ne.**

**Gomawo...**


End file.
